Heroes of Olympus:Flames & Memories
by DEMIGODINTRAINING97
Summary: A story with memories being stolen and brought back but only through the flames of fate.


VS.

**Heroes of Olympus: ****Flames**** & ****Memories**

Chapter 1 

FRIENDS IN WEIRD PLACES

I woke with a start, mostly because I was face down in a creek in the middle of winter. I got up slowly as if I had been hit by an Ice Cream truck. I looked around to find myself in the middle of the woods, quiet, and a little sunny. I looked at my clothes to see my orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt had claw marks and was slightly burnt. My jeans seemed fine though.

I stepped out of the creek, and as I passed a bush I heard a grunt, and a slight shuffle. I moved in closer to the bush, that's when a dirty hand flew out and yanked me into the bush. When I hit the ground, right before I yelped, the same hand that pulled me in covered my mouth. There next to me, was a girl with black hair, olive skin, and an old leather coat on. Once she took her hand off my mouth I asked "Who are you?"

"My names Bianca Di Angelo…and I'm saving your life."

"How? "

"There's thes-"Before she could finish I heard metal creaking noises, and footsteps, similar to the ones that the workers is Bunker 9 make.

"Master I smell two though."

"That's what you always say when your hungry."

"I know but this is different!"

"Ya right Gunter "

"I mean it" I heard a loud thunk and then through the bushes I saw two metal automatons with wings, take off into the sky. "OOWWW….." Bianca said wincing

"What's wrong?" That when I saw the three gashes across her arm. "Hold still." From the tips of my fingers small blue flames danced. I pressed my hand on her arm within seconds I pulled my hand away to reveal Bianca's healed arm. "How…..did…..you do that!"

"I'm a son of Hephaestus so it's a gift."

"Don't you mean Vulcan?"

"Umm no….hey how come I haven't seen u at camp before?"

"Well Camp Jupiter is pretty big so…"

"What's Camp Jupiter?"

"It's a camp for-"That's when she looked at my shirt and her eyes when wide. "What?"

"Were are you from?" She said pointing a shaky finger at me chest.

"Camp Half-**Blood…" With that she stood up and motioned me out of the bush as tired as I was I'm surprised I got up.**

We walked through the woods for about five minuets until she asked me "I never got your name by the way."

"I'm Leo, Leo Valdez" The rest of the walk was silent until we made it to a small town called Silverton.

Chapter 2

DINE & DASHING

** We finally arrived in Silverton were the population sign said _Population 100._It was actually a cute little town, it had a small blue post office, a boarded up school and a two pump gas station. In town we finally, made it to the Cozy Diner. It was a cute diner with neon and white crackling paint. We walked in, not caring about our looks, and was greeted by a lady dressed like a 1950's waitress "Welcome to Cozy Diner, booth or window seat?" before I could answer Bianca blurted out "Booth…..thanks." When we sat down she asked us for drinks, I got a coke and so did Bianca. I looked around and saw no one in to long after ordering we shoved our faces with deluxe burgers, fries, and milkshakes. We ate in silence and as the waitress went in the kitchen with our used dishes, Bianca grabbed me and we both ran out the door. Once we made it far enough down the road I stopped to catch my breath. "Why did we run?"I said between gasps of air.**

"**Duh….No money."**

"**Oh..."**

"**So…do you know were we are going?"**

"**Camp Jupiter to report another demigod camp to Reyna."**

"**Oh…" I said with out enthusiasm. While we were going down the road I asked what Camp Jupiter was like, she described it as having a small version of Rome for the grown up demigods, a hill with temples for each god, and cohorts with soldiers. She also explained how if you're in the legion for four years you can retire and either live in New Rome or go to college in the mortal world. That camp sounded pretty cool actually.**

** We didn't have enough time to get there tonight because the sun was down and it started to get cold. I shivered as we walked." Maybe we should rest for the night." Bianca said between teeth chatters.**

"**Oh Ya." I agreed. We set up camp in thirty minutes Will a fire and sleeping bags. Then I crashed leaving Bianca on first watch.**

** My dream that night was really interesting. My dream started with me standing in a great hall ,similar to the Parthanon, but it was made of celestial bronze floors and walls. I turned around and at the end of the hall was a hammer floating above a fire with golden flames. I realized it was Hephaestus's hammer, the one that went missing. A figure off to the side came out of the shadows and took hold of the hammer he had blonde hair and an eye patch on his right eye. He said "Good luck Demigod….HAHAHAHAHA!" Then my dream shifted to a kid with sea green eyes, black hair, and a tan face chained to a wall his face was sweaty and grimy. He screamed for help, until his cell door opened and a man in a green toga walked in holding a trident. He spoke so smoothly saying "I'm sorry son but we have evidence of you holding the hammer."**

"**WHAT HAMMER!" He yelled. " Oh great its the lightning bolt story all over again!'**

"**The one you stole…..look I know this is déjà vu and all…..but you may have done it son ."**

"**How do you know I did it!" The man in the toga walked toward the door with a tear running down his cheek and spoke calmly saying "Zeus has set to execute you on the spring solstice." **

**That's when I woke up to Bianca shaking me. I got up and packed up the camp site. The kid chained to the wall in my dream was defiantly my friend, from Camp Half-Blood, Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon.**

**Chapter 3**

**I LEARN MORE ABOUT MY NEW FRIEND**

** As we were walking that morning I caught Bianca looking at my t-shirt multiple times, I tried to ignore it but finally I asked her what was wrong and she said" I know where shirt is from….."**

"**How?" I asked**

"**I've…..been there ….I think." I stopped dead in my tracks. And our eyes locked with each others. "I-I've been to camp half-blood, it's fuzzy, but I have been there." I stood there stunned not knowing what to do. But I kept walking along side Bianca.**


End file.
